


Home Like A Hole

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, inspired by a dummy on reddit who argued that asuka was abusive to shinji, so i wanted to write something that speculates on the impact the hospital scene will have on asuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Home Like A Hole

Asuka is back in her room. _Her_ room. Not the room Misato lent to her at her apartment, Asuka is in _Asuka's_ room, at her dad and stepmom's house in Leipzig, Germany. Everything was dusty when she came back, but that was to be expected. So, she dusted all the shelves and cleaned the walls of their cobwebs, and slowly she began to get everything back in order. She was attending school again, even though she had already graduated from college in 2014, because in her stepmom's words: "nobody will hire a 14-year old. She needs something to occupy her," and occupy Asuka school did. At least she didn't have to wear a uniform.

Now, Asuka was laying in bed on a Sunday night. The yellowed curtains were closed in her room, but the TV was blaring some trashy reality show. Why her parents insisted on keeping cable in this day and age she had no idea. For a moment, she thought about turning off the TV completely.

_No!_

Something in her hated the idea. So she left it on, not wanting to investigate that crevice of her mind. She hated waking up on sunny days, too, something about it stirred dread in her. She actually liked getting up early when it was still dark.

The door to her room had a patch in it, from where she had lost her temper when she found out she would have to go back to school. She had punched it with all her strength, manicure and hand lotion be damned, and her stepmom had speed walked over to her in a rush and held her head in her hands, big manicured hands pressed against her cheeks and yelled at her to stop, while Asuka blinked back tears and stared a hole into that woman's face with her blue eyes.

The door to her room was closed. She remembered closing it that night before she changed into pajamas and turned the light out. A bug was buzzing around her TV now, attracted to the light. She got up from her bed, white sheets crinkling and smashed the bug with one of her heavy, thick textbooks. The green and blue one for her physics class. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the one she had used in college. She let it drop to the floor, not even bothering to wipe the bug guts off the cover or the TV screen. She looked at the door. It was closed, but was it closed all the way? She walked over to it. The patch stood out no matter what, the new layer of glossy paint would always outshine the old matte layers. Yes, the door was closed all the way. She opened it again, and closed it shut again. She stared at the doorknob, noticing her own dim reflection, and locked it from the inside. Nobody could get in.

She climbed back in bed. She noticed a red hair on her pillow, and flicked it off onto the carpet. She closed her eyes, and minutes later she jerked awake. A morning. A morning in 2016, a bright white room, nurses shaking her, waking her, the covers thrown off her and her shirt left wide open. They stripped her while she couldn't hold her head up or her eyes open, and packed her into a plugsuit they didn't know was a prison. They loaded her into an ambulance and then into a red giant. She sat up. The door was still locked from the inside. Nobody could get in.


End file.
